Klare Sicht
by Mark Soul
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Mousse, seine Beziehung zu Shampoo, und den Versuch seine Blindheit -nicht seine Sehschwäche- zu überwinden.


_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_

**"Klare Sicht"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction

Von Mark Soul

Disclaimer:  
Ich habe nicht, hatte nie und werde niemals haben, die Copyrights am  
Material von Ranma1/2. Die folgende Geschichte selbst ist mein geistiges  
Eigentum, jedoch stelle ich den Text unentgeltlich zur Verfügung.

* * *

Mousse erwachte durch das trockene Klappern und Scharren, das Holzmöbel  
oftmals erzeugten, wenn sie hin und her gerückt wurden. Er schlug die Augen  
auf und ein wunderbarer Anblick begrüßte ihn. Shampoo, die Liebe und das  
Licht seines Lebens, war damit beschäftigt die über Nacht hochgestellten   
Stühle wieder unter die Restauranttische zu stellen.

Er steckte seinen Kopf zwischen den Gitterstäben seines Käfigs hindurch und  
wollte ihr einen guten Morgen wünschen, aber heraus kam nur ein: "QUACK!"

Aber das schnatternde Geräusch reichte aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Amazone  
zu erlangen. Sie warf ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu, bevor sie mit ihrer  
Arbeit fortfuhr.

"QUACK!" sagte Mousse, was diesmal so viel bedeutete wie: "Ich liebe dich!"

Diesmal gab es keine Reaktion, und als er endlich aus seinem Gefängnis  
befreit wurde war es auch nicht Shampoo, sondern Cologne, die ihn  
herausholte. Grob packte sie ihn an seinem empfindlichen Hals und hob ihn in  
die Höhe.

"Sie zu, daß du dich verwandelst, die ersten Gäste werden bald kommen, und  
du hast noch jede menge Arbeit vor dir." Sie ließ ihn los und scheuchte ihn  
Richtung Bad, während sie selbst in der Küche verschwand.

Nachdem Mousse wieder ein junger Mann war und sich eine seiner Roben  
übergeworfen hatte, eilte er zurück ins Nekohanten, wo Shampoo mittlerweile  
die Tische mit einem feuchten Tuch säuberte und auf die ersten Kunden  
wartete.

Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung zauberte er einen Blumenstrauß hervor und  
reichte ihn ihr. "Für dich, meine Liebste," säuselte er.

Ruckartig drehte Shampoo sich zu ihm um, riß ihm die Blumen aus der Hand,  
warf sie in Richtung Mülleimer und verpaßte ihm eine Ohrfeige die ihn  
rückwärts taumeln ließ - das alles in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung.  
Dann wischte sie die Tische weiter ab, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Cologne fischte den Strauß aus dem Abfalleimer wieder heraus, stellte ihn in  
einer Vase und diese auf einen der Tische. "Keine schlechte Idee, Mu-Tsu. Du  
kannst so ein Gesteck auf jeden Tisch stellen."

Seufzend ließ Mousse Kopf und Schultern hängen.

* * *

Einen hohen Stapel schmutziges Geschirr balancierend, wankte der junge  
Kämpfer in die Küche und setzte seine Last im Spülstein ab. Das war zumeist  
seine Aufgabe im Nekohanten: Die dreckigen Teller und Tassen einsammeln und  
abwaschen.

Mit mürrischem Gesicht zog er zwei lange Gummihandschuhe an - zwar war das  
Spülwasser meistens warm, aber sicher ist sicher - und begann mit der Arbeit.  
Heute war zum Glück nicht so viel los gewesen, der normale mittägliche  
Andrang hatte sich in Grenzen gehalten. Nachmittags hatte das Restaurant für   
gewöhnlich geschlossen, und Mousse rechnete sich gute Chancen aus, daß diese  
Pause heute auch für ihn gelten würde. Das war keineswegs immer so, als Mann  
hatte man bei den Amazonen wenig zu lachen, und die Affenmumie schien ständig   
irgendwelche Arbeit für ihn zu haben.

"Sieht ganz so aus, als könnten wir uns heute eine Pause gönnen," hörte  
er Cologne zu Shampoo sagen. "Du könntest die Zeit nutzen, und deinen  
Bräutigam besuchen gehen."

"Aiya, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Urgroßmutter. Ich glaube ich weiß  
auch, wo ich ihn gleich finden kann."

"Dann verliere keine Zeit, Xian-Pu. Mu-Tsu und ich werden uns um die  
restlichen Arbeit im Nekohanten kümmern."

Ein fröhliches Lächeln erschien auf Shampoos Gesicht. "Vielen Dank, O-baba.  
Ich werde sofort losgehen."

Als Mousse diese Wörter hörte, sah er rot. Er ließ Teller und Bürste fallen  
und stürzte aus der Küche. "Xian-Pu, geh nicht!" rief er. "Du weißt nicht,   
was Saotome mit dir-" Er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden, ein Stock  
zwischen den Beinen unterbrach ihn, sowohl beim Sprechen als auch beim  
Rennen.

"Sei still, Mu-Tsu, und geh zurück an deine Arbeit!" herrschte ihn Cologne  
an. "Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!"

Ärgerlich warf Mousse den Stock, über den er gestolpert war, nach der alten  
Amazone. "Ich habe genug Ahnung, daß ich Saotome nicht über den Weg traue."  
Er riß sich die Gummihandschuhe von den Händen und lief hinter seiner   
Angebeteten her aus dem Restaurant.

Cologne lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd auf ihren Stock, den sie lässig wieder  
aufgefangen hatte. "Mu-Tsu, die Sehschwäche deiner Augen ist nicht deine  
einzige Blindheit," murmelte sie.

Aber Mousse hörte die Worte nicht mehr. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt  
Shampoo einzuholen, welche auf ihrem Fahrrad ein gutes Stück Vorsprung hatte  
und diesen auch immer weiter vergrößerte.

"Xian-Pu! Warte!"

Die Amazone wandte sich kurz um, sah ihn, und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Einige  
Autofahrer mußten entsetzt mit ansehen, wie ein Fahrrad sie überholte und  
dann mit quietschenden Reifen in eine Seitenstraße einbog.

Als Mousse die Abbiegung erreichte, war von dem lilahaarigen Mädchen keine  
Spur mehr zu sehen. Verbissen rannte er weiter, aber an der nächsten Kreuzung  
mußte er schon wieder halt machen. In welcher Richtung war sie verschwunden?  
Links? Rechts? Oder geradeaus? Im Gegensatz zu Shampoo hatte Mousse keine   
Ahnung, wo Ranma um diese Zeit zu finden war, und somit auch keine  
Möglichkeit einen von beiden aufzuspüren.

Das heißt, fast keine Möglichkeit. Aufgrund seiner absurden Kurzsichtigkeit  
hatte sein Gehör eine fast übermenschliche Schärfe entwickelt und so schloß  
er die Augen und lauschte. Und er hatte Glück, ein ihm wohlbekanntes Klingeln  
kam von rechts. Ohne weiter zu zögern rannte Mousse los, hangelte sich die  
nächste Straßenlaterne hinauf und von dort weiter auf die Hausdächer.

Mit die Schwerkraft verspottenden Sprüngen jagte er von Dachfirst zu  
Dachfirst, die Ohren gespitzt auf weitere Hinweise. Und da war es wieder, der  
Ton von Shampoos Fahrradglocke! Ein erschrockener Ausruf folgte, dann das  
Geräusch einen Zusammenstoßes. Scheinbar hatte Shampoo Ranma gefunden.

Schlitternd kam der Amazone auf den Ziegeln zum Halten und blickte hinab auf  
die Straße. Dort sah er nicht nur den Menschen, den er am meisten liebte,  
sondern auch den, den er am meisten haßte. Ranma hatte einen Reifenabdruck  
quer im Gesicht, zweifelsohne hatte er sich mal wieder Shampoo absichtlich in  
den Weg gestellt und nutzte nun ihre Besorgtheit aus.

Wutentbrannt mußte Mousse mitansehen, wie sein Rivale Shampoo zwang ihn zu  
umarmen, während er selbst nur teilnahmslos die Zuneigung genoß. Ohne eine  
weitere Sekunde zu vergeuden sprang Mousse vom Dach und warf noch im Fallen  
eine Salve spitzer Nadeln. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie sein Angriff   
Ranma und Shampoo voneinander trennte, als die Beiden zu entgegengesetzten  
Seiten auswichen.

Mousse landete genau zwischen ihnen, um Shampoo zu schützen und Ranma keine  
weitere Gelegenheit zu geben, sie an sich zu reißen. Eine stachelbesetzte  
Keule ziehend, wandte er sich seinem Rivalen zu. "Saotome!"

Der angesprochene Junge ging augenblicklich in Kampfhaltung, machte aber  
auch ein eindeutig genervtes Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dachte Mousse bei sich,  
hatte er Ranma doch bei dessen hinterhältigen Plänen gestört - wie immer die  
auch aussehen mochten.

"Mousse sein Trottel!" keifte Shampoo ihn an. "Können Mousse nicht sehen,  
wenn Shampoo wollen sein alleine mit Airen?"

"Aber Xian-Pu, merkst du nicht, daß Saotome dich nur ausnutzt?" verteidigte  
sich Mousse auf chinesisch und drehte sich zu seiner Geliebten um. "Ich  
will dich doch nur beschützen, und-"

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein unerwarteter Stoß in den Rücken ließ ihn taumeln.  
Dieser hinterhältige Saotome hat mich von hinten angegriffen! durchfuhr  
es Mousse. Doch er hatte Glück im Unglück, Ranmas Attacke war schlampig  
und kraftlos gewesen, eher wie ein Schubsen, so daß der blinde Junge außer  
seinem verlohrenen Gleichgewicht keinen Schaden erlitt. Er solperte haltlos  
an Shampoo vorbei - und fiel über ihr versehentlich ausgestrecktes Bein.

Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und schleuderte zahlreiche, an dünnen  
Ketten befestigte Gegenstände in Ranmas Richtung. Die meisten waren entweder  
scharf oder spitz - oder beides -, aber es waren auch einige Kuriositäten  
wie ein Gummihuhn, eine Spülbürste und eine InuYasha-Puppe dabei.

Ranma wich den Geschossen aus, drehte und wand seinen Körper aus der  
Gefahrenlinie, floß mit der Leichtigkeit jahrelangen Trainings um die  
Projektile herum. Dann konterte er, griff nach einigen der Ketten und  
zog den Amazonen mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zu sich heran. Doch  
Mousse hatte mit dem Gegenangriff gerechnet, er gab der Vorwärtsbewegung  
nach und zog einen Speer hervor.

Der Triumph blitzte schon in Mousse' Augen, während sich die seines Gegners  
vor Schreck weiteten. Sehr zu seinem Ärger brachte es Ranma aber irgendwie  
fertig, dem tödlichen Stoß der Waffe auszuweichen - der Speer schlitzte nur  
dessen Seidenhemd auf und brachte ihm einen häßlichen Schnitt in Nierennähe  
bei.

Dann war es auch schon vorbei mit Mousse' Glückssträhne. Ranmas Faust traf  
sein Gesicht mit grausamer Härte, stoppte seine Vorwärtsbewegung abrupt, und  
fegte ihm die Brille von der Nase. Jetzt so gut wie blind, hatte Mousse dem  
folgenden Schlag in den Magen nichts entgegenzusetzen, und nur seiner   
Kampferfahrung gegen den Jungen hatte er es zu verdanken, daß er sich unter  
dem nachgesetzten Roundhousekick wegducken konnte.

Mit einer schnellen Bodenrolle brachte er sich aus der unmittelbaren  
Gefahrenzone. Zwei Krummsäbel hervorziehend, wandte er sich dorthin, wo er  
seinen Rivalen vermutete. "Deine unfaire Kampfweise wird dir jetzt auch  
nichts mehr nützen. Ich werde es ein für allemal unterbinden, daß du Shampoo   
belästigst!"

"Wer belästigt hier wen?" kommentierte Ranma trocken, und aus einer völlig  
anderen Richtung.

Mousse wandte sich nach rechts um, von wo die Stimme gekommen war, und  
deutete mit seiner Waffe auf den verschwommenen Fleck, den er als Ranma  
vermutete. "Versuche nicht abzulenken!" schrie er. "Du nutzt unser Gesetz  
aus, welches Shampoo an dich bindet, während du dich gleichzeitig an andere  
Mädchen heranmachst."

"Deine Gesetze sind mir scheißegal!" gab Ranma ebenso zornig zurück. "Und  
wenn's nach mir ginge, hätt' ich gar keine Verlobte. Aber du kriegst das ja  
nicht in deine hohle Birne rein!"

Mousse hörte die leisen Schritte, mit denen der junge Kampfsportler nach  
seiner Erwiderung nochmals den Standort wechselte. Diesmal jedoch folgte  
er nicht dem Geräusch, sondern blickte weiterhin geradeaus, als ob er Ranma  
noch immer dort vermuten würde. "Lügen und faule Ausreden," rief er. "Ich  
habe dich längst durchschaut, Saotome!" Und damit stürzte er nach links.

Der erschrockene Ausruf Ranmas bewies ihm, daß er den Jungen tatsächlich  
überrascht hatte. Er wirbelte seine tödlichen Klingen in einem komplizierten  
Muster durch die Luft, und erwartete jeden Moment auf Fleisch und Knochen  
zu treffen.

Der Moment kam nie. Mit gnadenloser Wucht wurde er von hinten am Kopf  
getroffen, dann schmetterte der gleiche stahlharte Gegenstand in seinen  
Rücken. Haltlos fiel er zu Boden, und wunderte sich wie Ranma so schnell  
hinter ihn kommen konnte und seit wann er andere Waffen als seine Fäuste  
benutzte. Sofort rollte er sich herum und wollte aufspringen, aber ein Fuß   
stellte sich auf seine Brust und nagelte ihn am Boden fest.

Mousse griff nach dem Bein, wollte es herumreißen und den Gegner von sich  
fortstoßen. Als er jedoch bloße Haut berührte, mußte er mit Entsetzen  
feststellen, daß es gar nicht Ranma war, der ihn hier hinterrücks angegriffen   
hatte, sondern-

"Shampoo jetzt haben genug von Mousse. Sein Zeit für dummen Entenjungen zu  
gehen nach Lala-Land."

Dann traf ihn die Bonbori erneut am Kopf und absolute Schwärze umfing ihn.

* * *

Als Mousse wieder erwachte, merkte er sofort, daß er nicht mehr draußen auf  
der Straße lag. Kein Wunder, die Tatsache, daß er in einem dieser weichen,  
westlichen Federbetten lag, mit einer wärmenden Decke zugedeckt, ließ sich  
auch schwer ignorieren.

Einen Moment lang war er versucht wieder einzuschlafen. Das Bett war  
unglaublich bequem und kuschelig. Daheim bei sich in Joketsuzoku hatten die  
Männer keine Betten, sie hatten überhaupt kein Nachtlager, sondern mußten  
stets auf nacktem Boden schlafen. Und hier in Nerima war es ihm auch nicht   
besser ergangen.

Mousse schüttelte den trüben Gedanken ab, setzte sich auf und blickte sich  
um. Was nicht viel half, alles was er sah waren helle und weniger helle  
Flecken in grauem Nebel. Seufzend wollte er in einer der zahlreichen Taschen  
seiner Robe nach seiner Brille suchen, als er merkte, daß er bis auf die   
Boxershorts nackt war.

Die Bettdecke zurückschlagend, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und  
konzentrierte sich auf seine übrigen Sinne. In einem Nebenraum waren  
nicht identifizierbare Stimmen zu hören. Er war also nicht allein und  
womöglich war die Person unter ihnen, die ihn hier ins Krankenhaus gebracht  
hatte.

Das es ein Krankenhaus war, wußte er aus zweierlei Gründen: Zum einen hatte  
er einen professionell angelegten Verband um seinen Kopf. Zum anderen hatte  
dieser Raum den typischen Geruch einer Klinik an sich.

Er stand auf und wollte den unbekannten Stimmen folgen, als plötzlich eine  
weitere Stimme aus dem Nichts sagte: "Wurd' auch Zeit, daß du aufwachst.  
Wir müssen mal mit'nander reden, Blindfisch."

Mousse stoppte und hob in abwehrender Haltung die Arme. "Saotome! Du  
Feigling, zeig' dich!"

"Als wenn ich das könnt', wenn du deine Brille nich' aufhast."

Sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehend, suchte Mousse nach dem Ursprung der  
spöttischen Antwort. Aber die Stimme schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig  
zu kommen. "Was willst du?"

"Hab' ich doch gesacht: Mit dir reden."

"Ich wüßte nicht, was ich mit dir zu besprechen habe, du Frauenbetrüger!"

Ranma seufzte, und Mousse konnte das leise Rascheln seiner Kleidung hören als  
er sich bewegte. Den Ursprungsort konnte er zu seinem Mißfallen aber noch  
immer nicht ausmachen.

"Siehst du, genau das ist das Problem," meinte Ranma ärgerlich. "Das du  
denkst, ich würd' sie betrügen. Das's Quatsch! Ich WILL sie gar nich'. Von  
mir aus kann'se bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Nur rafft die das nie!"

Mousse ballte in hilfloser Wut die Fäuste. Wie konnte dieser Kerl so von  
seiner Shampoo reden? Wenn er ihn nur sehen könnte...

"Lügner! Glaubst du ich sehe nicht, wie sehr du jedes Mal Shampoos  
Gesellschaft genießt? Hältst du mich für so blind?"

"Allerdings. Blind wie'n Stockfisch bist'e," kommentierte Ranma trocken. "Ich  
hab' nie gewollt, daß'se sich mir immer an den Hals wirft. Das ist nur wegen  
eurer blöden Amazonenregeln. Das kannst'e mir glauben oder nich', aber ich  
will nich' mehr von deiner Shampoo, als sie von dir will."

"Shampoo und ich sind vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt!" brüllte Mousse.

Er spürte wie etwas auf ihn zukam, hob schützend die Arme vors Gesicht. Und  
dann konnte er plötzlich wieder sehen. Erschrocken blickte er direkt in  
Ranmas Gesicht, nur Zentimeter vor seinem eigenen.

"Seid ihr Amazonen eig'ntlich mit Kuno verwandt?" fragte der junge Zopfträger  
sarkastisch. Und dann war er verschwunden - hatte ein Fenster geöffnet und  
war weg, noch bevor Mousse sich über die Frage wundern konnte.

Die Zimmertür ging auf, und Doktor Tofu kam herein. "Was ist denn das für  
ein Gebrüll hier...? Oh, Mousse, du bist schon wieder wach?"

Ich bin also gar nicht in einem richtigen Krankenhaus, überlegte der  
Kämpfer, sondern nur in der Praxis von Tofu Ono. Also noch in Nerima. Er  
warf einen letzten Blick hinter seinem Rivalen her, dann wandte er sich dem  
Doktor zu. "Ja, bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Schreierei. Haben Sie mich  
behandelt?"

"Das habe ich. Ranma-kun hat dich mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung  
vorbeigebracht, es ist also nichts ernstes."

Ranma? dachte Mousse. Das überraschte ihn, warum hatte sein Rivale ihn  
hierher gebracht?

"Allerdings solltest du deinen Kopf die nächsten Tage ein wenig schonen,"  
fuhr der Arzt fort, "also nach Möglichkeit keine Schläge auf den Schädel."

"Ich werde es versuchen," antwortete der Junge zögernd. "Was bin ich Ihnen  
schuldig?"

Tofu winkte ab. "Oh, nicht der Rede wert. Ein Freundschaftsdienst. Ich freue  
mich immer, wenn ich dich oder Ranmas andere Kollegen mal wieder hier sehe."

Mousse nickte, bedankte sich und verließ die Praxis.

Draußen blickte er sich suchend um. Von Ranma keine Spur mehr.

"Ich werde ihn schon wiederfinden," sagte er zu sich selbst. "Und dann wird  
er bezahlen für das, was er über mich und Xian-Pu gesagt hat," schwor er,  
die Hand zur Faust geballt.

* * *

Obwohl er sich Mühe gab und die Gegend um Nerima mehrmals absuchte, konnte  
Mousse seinen Rivalen an diesem Tag nicht mehr auftreiben. Saotome schien  
verschwunden zu sein, so wie es Hibiki sonst immer tat.

Mit schlechter Laune und vor sich hinmurrend kehrte er schließlich ins  
Nekohanten zurück. Das Abendgeschäft würde bald beginnen und er mußte dabei  
helfen. Er hatte keine Lust Cologne wieder zu verärgern und noch eine Nacht  
als Ente im Käfig zu verbringen.

Seine Stimmung wurde schlagartig besser als er den Laden betrat und sein  
Herzblatt sah. Erleichtert lief er auf sie zu. "Xian-Pu, es geht dir gut!  
Konntest du Saotome entkommen, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte dir etwas anzutun?"  
Er wollte ihr um den Hals fallen, stoppte jedoch als Shampoo ihm ihre Bonbori  
unter die Nase hielt.

"Ob es mir gut geht? Nein, es geht mir nicht gut!" fauchte sie ihn an. "Und  
zwar weil du mir mein Date mir Ranma vermasselt hast, du blinde Nuß!"

Mousse schielte verstört auf die Eisenkugel mit Stiel vor seinem Gesicht.  
"Aber ich-" begann er.

Mit einer drohenden Bewegung ihrer Waffe schnitt die Amazone ihm das Wort ab.  
"Hättest du dir das Bewußtlos werden nicht verkneifen können? Nur weil man  
ohnmächtige Leute nicht herumliegen lassen darf, mußte Ranma dich zum Arzt   
bringen anstatt mit mir auszugehen. Du hast alles verdorben!" schimpfte das  
Mädchen und wandte ihm betont den Rücken zu. Weiter die Tische wischend  
grummelte sie: "Dummes japanisches Gesetz. Habe ich noch nie von gehört."

Ich auch noch nicht, dachte Mousse, wunderte sich aber nicht weiter  
darüber. Natürlich kannte Ranma als Einheimischer die hiesigen Regeln besser  
als er. "Nun hör mir doch mal zu, Xian-Pu," startete er einen zweiten  
Versuch und faßte sie sanft an der Schulter um sie zu sich herumzudrehen.

Und Shampoo drehte sich auch zu ihm herum. Leider viel schneller als er  
erwartet hatte, außerdem brachte sie noch einen Kinnhaken mit. "Wie oft muß  
ich es dir noch sagen?" fuhr sie ihn an, als er sich auf dem Boden wieder  
aufsetzte und seinen Kiefer befühlte. "Ich will nichts von dir! Also laß mich  
endlich in Ruhe!"

Die Amazone starrte noch einen Wimpernschlag lang den auf den Dielen  
sitzenden Jungen an, dann drehte sie sich so schwungvoll um, daß ihr Haar  
durcheinanderwirbelte und stürmte aus dem Lokal. Mousse rieb sich immer noch  
sein Kinn und blickte ihr sehnsüchtig nach, wie sie vor dem Nekohanten  
Stühle und Tische zurechtrückte und abwischte - dabei war sie hier drinnen   
noch gar nicht fertig mit der Arbeit.

Er widerstand der Versuchung noch mal zu ihr hinzugehen. Zahlreiche, meist  
schmerzhafte Erlebnisse hatten ihm die Fähigkeit gegeben, sehr genau  
einschätzen zu können wann er es übertrieb. Shampoo stand kurz vor dieser   
unsichtbaren Grenze, und er wollte nicht noch einmal etwas wie den Fluch des  
dreijährigen Lächelns riskieren.

Statt dessen ging er in die Küche des Restaurants, wo sein Platz war wenn  
die Kunden kamen. Cologne stand bereits am Herd und traf die ersten  
Vorbereitungen.

"Du bist spät, Mu-Tsu," sagte sie ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

"Ich bin noch rechtzeitig, du alte Vettel," gab er säuerlich zurück - und  
rieb sich gleich darauf den Kopf, wo ihn der Holzstock getroffen hatte.

Cologne stand schon wieder am Herd als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Ob  
rechtzeitig oder nicht entscheide immer noch ich. Hier, diese Sachen mußt  
du noch einkaufen bevor wir öffnen." Obwohl die Liste, die sie ihm beiläufig  
zuwarf, aus Papier war, zischte sie wie ein Ninjastern an seinem Ohr vorbei  
und blieb im Türrahmen stecken.

Als er das jetzt wieder schlaffe Papier aus dem Holz zog ergänzte die alte  
Frau: "Aber vorher erledigst du die Arbeit, von der du Xian-Pu abgehalten  
hast und wischst die Tische im Saal blitzblank. Und jetzt beeil dich."

"Ist ja gut, ich bin ja schon weg, du Affenmu-" Donk. "Aua!"

* * *

Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen stellte Mousse den letzten Stapel frisch  
gespültes Geschirr ins Regal und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel seiner Robe  
den Schweiß von der Stirn. Heute Abend war ungewöhnlich viel Betrieb  
gewesen, und sie waren den letzten Gast erst nach Mitternacht losgeworden.  
Jetzt ging es auf zwei Uhr zu.

Mit bloßen Händen einen Ackerpflug ziehen ist nicht halb so anstrengend wie  
die ganzen Teller abwaschen, dachte er und ließ das Schmutzwasser aus dem  
Spülbecken abfließen.

"Wir haben heute einen erstaunlichen Gewinn gemacht," hörte er Cologne sagen,  
die im Nebenzimmer gerade die Tageseinnahmen zählte.

"Aiya!" sagte Shampoos Stimme, "du bist eben nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld  
unübertroffen, sondern auch in der Küche."

Der Klang ihrer Stimme reichte schon aus, um Mousse alle Müdigkeit vergessen  
zu lassen. Er verließ die Waschecke.

"Das bringt die Erfahrung mit sich," sagte Cologne gerade, als er den Raum  
betrat. "Aber deine Anwesenheit beim servieren hatte gewiß auch einen nicht  
unerheblichen Einfluß - zumindest bei den männlichen Gästen."

"Und was ist mit mir?" mischte sich Mousse in das Gespräch ein. "Ich habe  
auch hart geschuftet und genauso Anteil am Erfolg wie ihr."

Shampoos eben noch so fröhliches Gesicht fiel zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske  
zusammen, und Cologne ... nun, ihr Gesicht sah aus wie zerknülltes Papier.  
Wie üblich.

Mousse bemerkte nicht die subtile Stimmungsänderung und fuhr fort: "Ich  
habe so viele Teller gewaschen, daß ich fast Schwimmhäute zwischen den  
Fingern kriege. Das ist doch auch ein nettes Wort wert, oder nicht?" Er sah  
Shampoo erwartungsvoll an.

Die lilahaarige Kämpferin ging gar nicht erst auf den letzten Teil seines  
Satzes ein. "Aber du hast doch schon Schwimmhäute. Quack, quack!" meinte sie  
nur und machte wedelnde Bewegungen mit den Ellenbogen.

Mousse ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken. Der Spott seiner Herzdame  
schmerzte wie ein Messerstich. "Hast du denn gar kein Lob für mich übrig?"  
fragte er traurig. "Von deiner Urgroßmutter bist du doch auch so begeistert   
gewesen."

Shampoo hörte auf eine Ente zu imitieren und sah ihn ernst an. "Wenn du Lob  
willst, Mu-Tsu, dann mußt du es dir verdienen," sagte sie mit Stahl in der  
Stimme. Zu ihrer Großmutter gewandt und in ganz anderem Tonfall sagte sie:   
"Komm, O-baba, gehen wir schlafen. Licht aus und Tür abschließen kann ja die  
Aushilfskraft machen."

Der blinde Junge zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. "Ich habe es mir verdient,  
schon mehrfach," murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Also werde ich mir mein Lob  
eben holen," rief er laut und stürmte auf Shampoo zu, die ihm bereits den  
Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Die Amazone reagierte ein wenig zu langsam. Bevor sie in Kampfstellung gehen  
konnte hatte Mousse schon seine Arme um sie geschlungen und preßte sie an  
sich. "Ich will doch nur, daß du mich beachtest," heulte er. "Ich will nicht  
nur ein arbeitender Schatten in deinem Leben sein, Xian-Pu. Ich liebe dich!"

"Und ich liebe dich nicht!" schrie Shampoo und sprengte seine Umklammerung.  
Sie rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Magengrube und trat ihm gleichzeitig  
noch auf die Zehen. Dann, als er sich krümmte, schlug sie ihm mit der zur  
Faust geballten Rückhand ins Gesicht.

Als sich die Sternchen aus Mousse' Blickfeld verzogen hatten war Shampoo  
längst schon weg. Er hatte gehört wie sie die Treppe raufgelaufen war und  
ihre Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. Halb enttäuscht, halb verwirrt  
wischte er sich das Blut von der Oberlippe.

"Warum begreifst du es nicht?" Überrascht sah er sich um, als Cologne sich  
neben ihm auf eine Tischkante setzte. Er hatte die Anwesenheit des  
Matriarchen völlig vergessen. "Xian-Pus Herz gehört jemand anderem. Für dich  
ist kein Platz mehr, Mu-Tsu."

"Das ist nicht wahr," beharrte der Amazone. "Sie wird schon noch erkennen,  
daß meine Liebe viel größer ist als die von Saotome, und dann wird sie sich  
für mich entscheiden."

Cologne schüttelte fast mitleidig den Kopf. "Du bist genauso blind wie-"  
begann sie.

"Das weiß ich selber, du verschrumpelte alte Affenmumie," unterbrach Mousse.

Cologne hieb ihm mit ihrem Stock auf den Schädel. "Unterbrich mich nicht!  
Ich wollte sagen, du bist genauso blind wie dieser Möchtegern-Samurai, der  
beim Schwiegersohn mit in die Schule geht."

"Tatewaki Kuno?" fragte er ungläubig. "Du bist jetzt wohl endgültig  
verkalkt?" Donk. "Au! ... Kuno trägt doch gar keine Brille."

"Blindheit muß sich nicht immer auf die Augen beziehen," sagte die alte Frau  
betont. "Man kann auch in der Realität verblendet sein."

"Ja ja," winkte Mousse ab. "Du hast heute wohl wieder zu viele Glückskekse  
gebacken."

Cologne ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ich meine es ernst, Mu-Tsu.  
Denke über meine Worte nach. Es wäre das Beste für uns alle. Und jetzt geh'  
schlafen, morgen ist kein Ruhetag."

Der Junge stieß mit einem gleichgültigen "Pfft!" die Luft aus. "Ich meine  
auch ernst was ich sagte. Gute Nacht, alte Af-" Cologne drohte mit ihrer  
Gehhilfe und er verbesserte sich eilig: "Ehrenwerte Älteste."

Ein zahnloses Grinsen zeigte sich. "Schon besser." Dann ging die ehrenwerte  
Älteste des Amazonenstammes zu ihrem Zimmer.

Mousse begab sich ebenfalls zu seinem Nachtlager, ein paar Decken in der  
Abstellkammer am Ende des Flures. Aber obwohl er zu Tode erschöpft war,  
wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Es schmerzte, daß Shampoo ihn immer so  
abweisend behandelte, und gleichzeitig ärgerte es ihn auch.

Und dann wollten ihm einfach nicht Colognes Worte aus dem Kopf gehen. Nicht  
der Kommentar mit der Blindheit, sondern daß sie ihn mit Kuno verglichen  
hatte. Ihm fiel ein, daß heute auch Ranma schon den selben Vergleich gemacht  
hatte.

Pah! dachte er verärgert. Als wenn ich und dieser Samurai-Trottel etwas  
gemeinsam hätten. Ich bin ihm im Kampf überlegen und spreche sogar besser  
Japanisch als er. Außerdem hat er in der ganzen Zeit noch nicht begriffen,  
daß sein Mädchen mit dem Zopf Ranma ist, so blind ist er! ... Blind? Hmm...? 

Erst als der Morgen schon graute fielen Mousse aus purer Erschöpfung die  
Augen zu.

* * *

Wie er den kommenden Vormittag überstanden hatte, konnte Mousse später nicht  
mehr sagen. Ständig fielen ihm die Augen zu, und einmal war er sogar im  
Stehen eingeschlafen. Er konnte die katastrophalen Folgen nur ahnen, die er  
im Ablauf des Restaurant-Alltags verursacht hatte.

Er war sogar zu müde um sich noch weiter mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen,  
der ihm die letzte Nacht schon den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Schließlich mußte  
sogar Cologne einsehen, daß Schimpfen und Schlagen dieses Mal auch nicht   
weiterhalfen, und sie schickte ihn gegen Mittag auf sein Zimmer. Jedoch nicht  
ohne vorher deutlich gemacht zu haben, daß diese Sache noch unangenehme  
Folgen haben würde.

Noch bevor Mousse seine Kammer erreichen konnte war er eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder erwachte war es Nachmittag. Schultern und Rücken schmerzten von  
der unbequemen Position, in der er gelegen hatte und er mußte sich dringend  
erleichtern. Er war noch weit davon entfernt wirklich ausgeschlafen zu sein,  
aber es würde für den Rest des Tages reichen.

Auf dem Weg zur Toilette griff er nochmals den Gedanken an Kuno auf, und  
Colognes beziehungsweise Ranmas Vergleich mit ihm selbst. Letzte Nacht  
glaubte er begriffen zu haben, was sie ihm damit sagen wollten: Kuno war zu  
blind um zu begreifen, daß Akane und Ranmas weibliche Form ihn nicht liebten;  
und er, Mousse, war zu blind um zu begreifen, daß Shampoo ihn nicht liebte.

Seiner Meinung nach hinkte dieser Vergleicht aber gewaltig. Ich bin mir  
durchaus bewußt, daß Xian-Pu mich nicht liebt, dachte er grimmig, ihre  
Schläge lassen da wenig Raum für Zweifel. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch   
werden. Irgendwann wird meine Mühe, sie für mich zu gewinnen, Früchte  
tragen, machte er sich selbst Mut. In seinen Augen war er also in einer  
völlig anderen Ausgangsposition als der Möchtegern-Samurai.

Nachdem er erledigt hatte was es zu erledigen gab ging er runter ins  
Erdgeschoß. Jetzt am Nachmittag hatte das Cat-Cafe geschlossen und machte  
einen verwaisten Eindruck. Leider war auch von Shampoo keine Spur zu sehen.

"Seid ihr alle weg?" rief er in den Raum hinein. Zu seiner Überraschung  
bekam er sogar eine Antwort - wenn man einen Schlag auf den Kopf als Antwort  
bezeichnen konnte.

"Hast du dich endlich bequemt aufzustehen?" Als er sich umdrehte entdeckte  
er Cologne, die plötzlich dastand wie hingezaubert. "Nach deiner Vorstellung  
heute Vormittag sollte ich Ente süß-sauer auf die Abendkarte setzen, du   
unfähiger Mann! Xian-Pu und ich mußten die ganze Arbeit allein erledigen."

Das Wort Mann stellte in der Amazonenkultur eine schlimme Beleidigung dar.  
Verärgert blickte Mousse den Matriarch durch seine flaschenbodendicken  
Brillengläser an. "Dann wißt ihr ja jetzt, daß meine Aufgaben im Nekohanten  
auch wichtig sind, und daß mal ein kleines Lob angebracht wäre!" beschwerte  
er sich.

Erstaunlicherweise blieb der erwartete Stockschlag auf die Worte aus. Cologne  
sah ihn nur mißbilligend an. "Und deswegen schmollst du die ganze Nacht wie  
ein kleines Kind, so daß du heute vor lauter Müdigkeit mehr Schaden als  
Nutzen in der Küche anrichtest?" Mousse hätte gerne gefragt, was er denn  
angestellt hatte, aber Cologne fuhr schon fort: "Aber wenn dir so viel daran  
liegt: Ja, du bist wichtig. Ohne dich würden wir dieses Lokal nicht halten  
können. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mousse war sprachlos. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, daß die alte Frau es so  
bereitwillig zugab. Obwohl er diese Worte viel lieber von Shampoo gehört  
hätte, begleitet von einem zärtlichen Lächeln während sie ihre Arme um seinen  
Hals schlang...

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. "Es ist ein Anfang," erwiderte er, noch immer  
etwas verunsichert über Colognes unerwartete Großmütigkeit.

Der Matriarch wandte sich zum Gehen. "Gut. Dann genieß noch den Rest freie  
Zeit und sei rechtzeitig wieder hier, wenn wir aufmachen."

"Ku-Lon?" fragte Mousse. Die alte Frau blieb stehen. "Kannst du mir sagen  
wo Xian-Pu sich aufhält? Ich," er zögerte, "ich möchte mit ihr reden. Wegen   
gestern."

Cologne schüttelte den Kopf. "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Du solltest  
sie fürs Erste in Ruhe lassen. Außerdem," sagte sie dann, "kann ich dir  
nicht sagen, wo sie hingegangen ist."

Mousse blieb allein zurück. Ihm war klar, daß die Älteste ihn mit ihrer  
letzten Aussage angelogen hatte, er kannte mittlerweile die feinen Nuancen  
ihn ihrer Stimme. Dieser Tonfall bedeutete, daß Shampoo zu Saotome  
wollte. Er ärgerte sich nicht über diese Lüge, er wußte, daß Cologne ihn von  
den Beiden fernzuhalten versuchte.

Also wartete er schweigend, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Er mußte ihr ja  
nicht unter die verschrumpelte Nase halten, daß er jetzt wußte wo er sein  
Herzblatt finden konnte - die alte Frau konnte sehr einfallsreich sein wenn  
es darum ging, ihn an etwas zu hindern.

Dann aber gab es kein Halten mehr. Er schnappte sich das alte Fahrrad, das  
er sonst immer beim Nudelbringdienst benutzte und raste so schnell es ging  
Richtung Tendo-Dojo. Die Autofahrer von Nerima wichen hastig zur Seite aus  
als er sie mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit überholte.

Deshalb hätte er auch beinahe die zwei Personen übersehen, die auf der  
entgegengesetzten Straßenseite den Fußweg entlang gingen. Erst mehrere  
hundert Meter weiter registrierte sein Hirn den Umstand, und von einem  
wütenden Hupkonzert begleitet schwenkte er durch den Gegenverkehr.

Mousse stellte das Rad ab und blickte zurück in die Richtung, aus der er  
gekommen war. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, dort auf dem Bürgersteig standen  
Saotome und Shampoo. Die Autofahrer mißachtend lief er über die Straße und  
bezog hinter einer Hausecke Stellung. Mousse zog Pfeil und Bogen hervor,   
spannte die Waffe und zielte sorgfältig auf den Jungen.

Eine ärgerliche kleine Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, daß er auf den Menschen  
zielte, der ihn gestern noch mit Gehirnerschütterung zum Arzt gebracht hatte.  
Er versuchte den Gedanken so gut es ging zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich   
darauf, die Stimmen zwischen den Autogeräuschen zu verstehen.

"Aber warum Airen machen so ernstes Gesicht?" fragte die Amazone gerade.  
"Freuen sich Airen nicht Shampoo zu sehen?"

"Ich würd' mich ja freu'n," antwortete Ranma, "Wenn'e mir nich' immer gleich  
um 'n Hals fall'n würd'st." Lag es am Verkehr, oder hatte der Junge schon  
immer so genervt geklungen?

"Aber Shampoo freuen sich so toll, wenn Shampoo sehen ihren Airen," blubberte  
Shampoo und tat genau das, nämlich ihm um den Hals fallen.

Mousse wunderte sich über Ranmas ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck. So hatte er  
doch sonst nie in Shampoos Gegenwart geguckt - oder etwa doch? "Laß mich  
los!" hörte er Ranma sagen und beobachtete, wie der Zopfträger versuchte  
das Mädchen von sich wegzuschieben. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für solche  
Scherze. Laß mich bitte in Ruhe."

Ich will nichts von dir! Also laß mich endlich in Ruhe!

Plötzlich hörte Mousse wieder Shampoos Stimme und was sie gestern zu ihm  
in ähnlichem Tonfall gesagt hatte.

Jetzt allerdings hörte sich das Mädchen ganz anders an als es sagte: "Fühlen  
sich Airen nicht gut? Haben Airen vielleicht wieder gegessen etwas von Akane  
gekocht?"

"Mir geht's prima," sagte Ranma, "ich will einfach nur-"

"Dann sein prima wenn Airen prima," redete Shampoo dazwischen und zog ihn am  
Arm. "Dann Airen können mit Shampoo gehen auf Date, ja?"

Ranma ließ sich nicht ziehen, er blieb stehen wie am Boden festgewachsen.  
"Mensch, Shampoo, ich hab' doch grad' gesagt, ich hab' keine Zeit!"

Mousse hatte das stärker werdende Gefühl, die Szene mit den Augen eines  
anderen zu beobachten. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber Ranma schien wirklich  
nichts mit Shampoo zu tun haben zu wollen. Und er wurde den Verdacht nicht  
los, daß es sonst auch immer so war und er es nur nie richtig gesehen hatte.

Shampoo ließ ihren Airen los und blickte ihn mit weinerlichen Augen und  
bebender Unterlippe an. "Ranma Shampoo hassen," schniefte sie. "Dabei Shampoo  
doch nur wollen Ranmas Freundschaft."

"Ich hasse dich nich'," widersprach der Junge. "Ich wär' ja gern dein  
Kumpel, Problem is' dasse immer gleich mehr willst."

"Aber Shampoo haben Recht auf mehr," rief das Mädchen. "Shampoo Ranma lieben,  
also Ranma auch lieben Shampoo. So sagen alte Amazonen."

"Das is' doch keine Liebe," widersprach Ranma lautstark. "Dassis dieses  
dumme Gesetz von euch, weil ich dich mal zufällig besiegt hab'. Echte Liebe  
muß'te dir verdienen."

Wenn du Lob willst, Mu-Tsu, dann mußt du es dir verdienen.

Diese Erinnerung schoß Mousse durch den Kopf, kurz bevor er sich wieder wegen  
dem Gerede über Liebe und so aufregen konnte. Hat sich Xian-Pu denn nicht  
längst seine Liebe verdient? fragte er sich. Schließlich war Shampoo Ranma   
gegenüber immer sehr zutraulich, dann muß sich doch Liebe entwickeln.

Andererseits verdiente er, Mousse, auch ein Lob - aber bekam er es? Kann es  
sein, daß manche Menschen trotz ihrer Bemühungen leer ausgehen? Daß Xian-Pu  
Ranmas Liebe verdient, aber er sie ihr nicht gibt? Warum? Hat sie sein  
Vertrauen mißbraucht? 

"Aber Shampoo haben Ranmas Liebe verdient!" beharrte die Amazone stur.

"Verdammtnocheins, nein, ich lieb' dich nich'!" gab Ranma im selben Tonfall  
zurück.

Das war es! Mousse traute seinen Ohren nicht. Ranma hatte es laut und  
deutlich gesagt. Er ließ den Bogen sinken und blickte auf die Waffe hinab.  
Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß er sie nicht mehr brauchen würde. Und noch  
etwas anderes fiel ihm ein:

Und ich liebe dich nicht!

Genau das hatte Shampoo auch zu ihm gesagt. In fast demselben Ton. Und wenn  
Shampoo es ernst gemeint hatte, dann mußte es Ranma ebenso ernst gemeint  
haben.

"Airen reden dummes Zeug," hörte er Shampoos Stimme zu sich herüberwehen.  
"Shampoo Airen zeigen, daß Airen Shampoo lieben. Airen es nur noch nicht  
wissen."

Ranmas Seufzen war deutlich zu hören. "Du begreifst's einfach nicht, wa'?  
Oh mann, ich geb's auf. Ihr Amazonen seid echt so blöd wie Kuno!"

Erst jetzt begriff Mousse den Sinn dieser Worte. Und als er es tat, hatte  
er das Gefühl als wenn der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen wurde. Er  
begriff, daß Shampoo und er in ihren Beziehungen zu der Person, die sie  
liebten, einander ähnlicher waren als sie selbst bislang ahnten.

Denn war er nicht ebenso besessen von der Vorstellung, Shampoo von seiner  
Liebe zu überzeugen wie Shampoo bei Ranma? War er nicht ebenso hartnäckig  
wenn es um die Hoffnung ging, daß Shampoo irgendwann schon merken würde wen  
sie tatsächlich liebt? Weigerte er sich nicht genauso wie Shampoo, ein Nein  
zu akzeptieren?

Sein Verhältnis zu Shampoo, und Shampoos Verhältnis zu Ranma, waren mehr als  
nur ein Beziehungsdreieck. Es war ein Dreieck mit gleichen Seiten. Und Mousse  
wurde bewußt, daß er all die Zeit einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte.

* * *

Es war spät am Abend, als Mousse endlich wieder ins Nekohanten zurückkehrte.  
Über viele Dinge hatte er nachgedacht und vieles erschien ihm jetzt in einem  
ganz neuen Licht.

Und er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sein Herz hatte sich angefühlt, als  
würde es von einer stählernen Klaue zusammengedrückt, als er den Entschluß  
faßte, aber angesichts seiner neuen Erkenntnisse hatte er keine andere Wahl   
gehabt.

Langsam und mit hängenden Schultern betrat er das Restaurant, wie ein  
Verurteilter auf dem Weg zum Fallbeil. Die Gäste waren bereits alle gegangen,  
und er konnte nur Cologne in der Küche hören. Von Shampoo keine Spur - was  
ihm nur recht war, denn er wußte nicht, ob sein Entschluß eine Begegnung mit  
ihr überleben würde.

Er wollte gerade die Treppe in den Wohnbereich des Nekohanten hochgehen als  
ihn etwas Hölzernes am Hinterkopf traf. "Da schau an, die Teilzeitkraft läßt  
sich auch mal wieder blicken," schimpfte Cologne und machte Anstalten ihn  
ein zweites Mal zu schlagen, ließ es aber dann doch sein. "Ich habe dir deine  
Frechheit einmal durchgehen lassen, aber das heißt nicht, daß du dich jetzt  
immer verdrücken kannst, wenn es dir paßt! Los, kümmere dich um das dreckige  
Geschirr, und diesmal wirst du nicht straflos davonkommen."

Mit leerem Blick sah er den Matriarchen an, dann auf die Spülbürste, die sie  
ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und  
stieg die Stufen hinauf, ohne auf Colognes weiteres Gezeter zu achten.

Sein Ziel war die kleine Rumpelkammer am Ende des Flures. Seine Waffen und  
die anderen wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er sein Eigen nennen konnte, waren  
hier verstaut. Er würde nicht lange dauern, sie in den alten Seesack zu  
packen, vor allem jetzt wo er seine Kampfausrüstung nicht mehr brauchte.

Obwohl er die Brille trug war seine Sicht verschwommen, so daß er gar nicht  
erkennen konnte was er alles einpackte. Aber das war auch nicht nötig,  
sein Tastsinn arbeitete in dieser Hinsicht genauso gut wie seine Augen, und  
wesenlich zuverlässiger. Trotzdem hätte er beinahe den Schal vergessen.

Den Schal. Es war das einzige Stück, was ihm Shampoo jemals geschenkt hatte.  
Er war schief gestrickt, viel zu lang und kratzte am Hals, und doch war es  
sein wertvollster Besitz.

Nein, das stimmt nicht, dachte er wehmütig. Mit einem Zipfel seiner Robe  
wischte er sich über die Augen und betrachtete ihn. Der erste Buchstabe eines  
anderen Namens waren darin eingestickt - nur ein weiterer Beweis, den er  
vorher nie erkannt hatte. Es 'war' mein wertvollster Besitz. Jetzt ist es   
nur noch ein Schal. 

Er ließ die Wolle durch seine Finger gleiten und zu Boden fallen, dann packte  
er rasch den Rest zusammen. Er warf sich den Seesack über die Schulter und  
verließ die kleine Kammer.

Im Flur stand Cologne und sah ihn ungeduldig an. "Wohin willst du?" fragte  
sie streng.

"Nach Hause," antwortete Mousse kurz angebunden und versuchte sich an der  
kleinwüchsigen Gestalt vorbeizudrücken.

Colognes Stirn bekam noch mehr Falten als sie ohnehin schon hatte. "Was soll  
das heißen? Zurück nach Joketsuzoku? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?"

"Im Gegenteil," sagte der Amazone leise, "zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit  
kann ich die Dinge klar sehen."

"Ha!" spottete Cologne. "Dafür würde es ein Wunder brauchen." Ihr Ausdruck  
wurde ernst. "Jetzt geh in die Küche und tu deine Arbeit, Mu-Tsu!"

Mousse rührte sich nicht. Er stand weiter da und wartete, daß ihm der Weg  
freigegeben wurde.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens änderte sich der Blick des Matriarchen  
erneut, und Mousse konnte darin etwas Neues erkennen. Etwas, daß Cologne  
bei Shampoo oder auch bei Ranma gezeigt hatte, aber noch nie bei ihm.  
Fürsorge.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte die alte Frau.

"Xian-Pu liebt mich nicht," flüsterte er leise.

"Und das ist alles?" fragte Cologne, doch dieses Mal lag kein Hohn in ihrer  
Stimme. "Mu-Tsu, sie hat dich nie geliebt. Ich weiß, daß du tief in dir  
die Wahrheit erkannt hast. Und daß es dich nie davon abgehalten hat, es   
trotzdem weiter zu versuchen. Also was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe sie beobachtet, wie sie Saotome umworben hat," begann Mousse  
zögernd. "Auf die selbe direkte Weise, wie du es ihr beigebracht hast. Zuerst  
wollte ich eingreifen, doch dann mußte ich an das denken, was Saotome mir vor  
Kurzem gesagt hatte. Er sagte, er würde Xian-Pu nicht wollen und daß wir  
Amazonen allesamt verblendet wären."

"Das klingt nicht nach meinem Schwiegersohn," meinte Cologne skeptisch. "Bist  
du sicher, daß du ihn richtig verstanden hast?"

"Er benutzte andere Worte," verbesserte Mousse. "Wie du verglich er mich  
mit Tatewaki Kuno."

Cologne nickte. "Ja, das klingt ganz nach ihm..."

"Also hielt ich mich zurück um zu beobachten," fuhr er fort. Jetzt, da er  
angefangen hatte, fiel ihm das Erzählen mit jedem Wort leichter. "Und zu  
meinem Entsetzen mußte ich erkennen, daß er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.  
Es war so entsetzlich klar, daß er Xian-Pus Gesellschaft nicht wollte, und  
je mehr sie auf ihn eindrang, desto abweisender wurde er." Seine Stimme klang  
ein wenig hysterisch als er sagte: "All die Zeit habe ich Saotome für etwas  
angegriffen, das er selbst nie wollte, für das er nicht mal etwas konnte. Er  
hat kein Interesse an Xian-Pu."

"Du willst mir also sagen, daß mein Schwiegersohn meine Enkelin nicht liebt?"  
Als er nickte fuhr Cologne fort: "Aber was hat das damit zu tun, daß Xian-Pu  
dich nicht liebt?"

"Aber Älteste, verstehst du nicht?" rief Mousse aufgebracht. "Ich versuche  
Xian-Pu auf dieselbe Weise zu gewinnen wie sie es bei Saotome tut. Wenn  
sie ihn damit nur gegen sich aufbringt, dann habe auch ich die ganze Zeit  
nicht ihr Herz erobert, sondern sie von mir fortgestoßen!"

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment war in Colognes Blick so etwas wie Mitleid zu  
erkennen und eine unbestimmte Furcht. Dann war der Spott wieder in ihren  
Augen, den Mousse schon so oft gesehen hatte. "Mu-Tsu, du enttäuscht mich.  
Wenn Xian-Pus Verhalten Ranma wirklich abweisen würde, dann hätte ich längst  
etwas dagegen unternommen. Wenn du mir unterstellst tatenlos dabei zuzusehen,  
dann beleidigst du nicht nur mich, sondern auch dreitausend Jahre  
Heiratsrituale der Amazonen," fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

"Aber," stammelte der Amazone verwirrt, "ich dachte, daß-"

"Genau das ist dein Problem," unterbrach ihn die alte Frau mit einem  
Stockschlag. "Du denkst. Du solltest das Denken den Frauen überlassen, wir  
können es-" Abrupt brach sie ab und starrte an Mousse vorbei ins Leere.

Der junge Mann sah sich um, ob da vielleicht etwas hinter ihm ist, aber der  
Flur war leer. "Ku-Lon?" wunderte er sich.

Ihr Name schien Cologne zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. Mit einem  
beinahe freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck lächelte sie Mousse an. "Verzeih,  
Mu-Tsu, ich habe etwas die Beherrschung verloren. Ich wollte dich nicht so  
anfahren." Mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung unterband sie eine  
Erwiderung. "Du hast natürlich Recht. Xian-Pu wird auf diese Weise niemals   
Ranmas Herz für sich gewinnen können, ebensowenig wie du ihres. Du hast Recht  
wenn du annimmst, daß du keine Chance bei ihr hast. Nun, ich will dich nicht  
länger aufhalten, du kannst natürlich nach Joketsuzoku zurückkehren." Sie  
trat beiseite und gab ihm den Weg frei.

Derart von diesem Stimmungsumschwung überrumpelt machte Mousse keine  
Anstalten zu gehen. "Ich verstehe nicht," murmelte er verwirrt. "Ich habe  
recht? Aber warum-?"

Erneut schnitt ihm Cologne das Wort ab. "Warum ich nichts dagegen  
unternehme?" Sie seufzte. "Ich habe Xian-Pu so oft gebeten es sein zu lassen,  
aber sie lernt es einfach nicht. Du hörst ja auch nicht auf alles, was ich  
dir sage. Ungestüm ist eben das Vorrecht der Jugend." Dann sagte sie: "Jetzt   
muß ich aber wieder in die Küche, den Abwasch machen. Gute Reise, Mu-Tsu,"  
und verschwand die Treppe runter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Mousse sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.  
Warum hatte Cologne so plötzlich die Richtung ihrer Argumente gewechselt?  
Ein ungutes Gefühl keimte in ihm auf und verhärtete sich schnell zu einem  
Verdacht. Entrüstet verzog er das Gesicht. "Die Alte will mich reinlegen!"   
fluchte er.

Er warf seinen noch immer gepackten Seesack zurück in die Rumpelkammer und  
stürmte rücksichtslos hinter dem Matriarchen her in die Küche. Dort  
angekommen funkelte er sie wütend an, während sie weiter abwusch als wäre   
nichts geschehen.

"Ich habe dich durchschaut," sagte er und stach mit dem Finger anklagend in  
ihre Richtung. "Du willst mich nur loswerden, deswegen hast du mir Recht  
gegeben!"

Cologne schien seine Worte völlig zu überhören. "Mu-Tsu, du bist ja noch  
hier," sagte sie freundlich. "Wolltest du nicht nach Hause gehen?"

"Ich falle auf deine Spielchen nicht länger rein, alte Affenmumie!" schimpfte  
er. "Ich bleibe nämlich hier, ha! Du weißt, daß Xian-Pus Eroberungsversuche  
bei Saotome irgendwann Wirkung zeigen werden. Und ebenso meine bei ihr. Jetzt  
wolltest du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen und mich loswerden, weil du  
Angst davor hast, daß ich eines Tages Xian-Pus Herz gewinnen werde!"

"Aber nein, Mu-Tsu, du irrst dich," beeilte sich Cologne zu versichern. "Ich  
meine es wirklich nur gut mit dir. Ich-"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Mousse sie. "Ich will nichts hören. Du kannst deine  
Lügen jemand anderen erzählen." Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Raum  
und kurz danach auch aus dem Gebäude. "Xian-Pu," hörte man ihn draußen  
rufen. "Xian-Pu, eines Tages wirst du mich lieben. Das weiß ich."

Cologne blieb allein zurück. Sie zog die Gummihandschuhe wieder aus, warf sie  
in den Spülstein und trat ans Fenster. Nachdenklich blickte sie in die  
Dunkelheit hinaus, in der Mousse verschwunden war.

"Wer hätte gedacht, daß ausgerechnet der blinde Junge die Wahrheit als erster  
erkennen würde?" murmelte sie leise. "Ach, Xian-Pu, warum kannst du nicht  
auch seine Erkennungsgabe besitzen?" seufzte sie.

Vorhin im Flur hatte sie für einen ganz kurzen Moment Angst gehabt, daß  
Mousse tatsächlich gehen würde. Und sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob  
er auf ihre List hereinfallen würde. Es war ihr Glück, daß man mit über  
hundert Jahre Lebenserfahrung die meisten Leute täuschen konnte. Denn auf  
eine so billige und engagierte Arbeitskraft wie Mousse konnte das Nekohanten  
einfach nicht verzichten.

**Ende**

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors:

Der blinde Amazone ist eines der Stiefkinder der Fanfic-Schreiber. Es gibt  
kaum Geschichten in denen er auftritt, oder gar die Hauptrolle spielt. Dabei  
kann er so viel mehr sein als nur 'Ranmas Rivale' oder ein einfacher  
Stichwortgeber.

Diese Geschichte ist mein Tribut an eine der unterbewertesten Figuren aus  
dem Ranmaversum. Den Anstoß dazu gab "Alltag, oder..." vom Autor Deepdream,  
ebenfalls eine Fanfic in der Mousse charakterisiert wurde, wenn auch etwas  
anders als bei mir. Und so dachte ich "Das kannst du auch" und überlegte   
mir eine Handlung die nicht nur zu Mousse paßt, sondern auch tatsächlich mal  
so passiert sein könnte.

Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, ist diese Fanfic komplett aus der Sicht des  
Amazonen geschrieben (vom letzten Stückchen mal abgesehen). Darum sind nicht  
alle Ereignisse neutral wiedergegeben, sondern so wie er sie sehen würde.  
Ebenso ist die Sprache größtenteils in Chinesisch gehalten. In seiner   
Muttersprache redet Mousse -und auch Shampoo- um einiges gewandter als  
er es normalerweise tut, was man hoffentlich an seiner Ausdrucksweise merken  
kann. Ebenso habe ich die Namen der Amazonen, wenn sie in Chinesisch genannt  
werden, in eine Fanon-Schreibweise umgewandelt.

Ich hoffe, es ist mir in dieser Fanfic gelungen, den Charakter Mousse, seine  
Denkweise und seine Motivationen dem Leser etwas näher zu bringen. Ich habe  
mich bemüht mich eng ans Original zu halten, auch wenn ich einige ausgedachte  
Elemente, wie z.B. seine durch die Blindheit verstärkten übrigen Sinne, mit  
in die Geschichte eingebracht habe.

Mein besonderer Dank gilt meinen zwei Betalesern Nguyen Tran Loc und Xiron  
Arkanis, die mir wertvolle Hilfestellung zu dieser Geschichte gegeben haben.  
Ich würde mich aber auch freuen wenn ihr, die ihr diese Fanfic gelesen  
habt, mir euren Eindruck in einer kurzen Rückmeldung schreiben würdet.  
Benutzt die gegebene Review-Funktion oder schreibt direkt an _marksoulgmx.de_   
Bis dann.


End file.
